


Traitor's Disguise

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Stiles returns to Derek after spending time with the girls.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Traitor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Traitor's Disguise

For some reason Erica refused to return Stiles to his own home, apparently Derek (or Boyd on Derek's unwitting behalf) demanded Stiles be returned to the loft. So returned Stiles was and Erica adamantly refused to let him take the ears and tail off even though Derek had already seen them.....no....apparently _because_ Derek had already seen them.

So here Stiles was, jacket clamped firmly around his body, head dipped low (but not so low the ears would fall off) hurrying up the stairs to the loft. Even without super senses he was acutely aware of Erica sitting in her car outside the building so he absolutely couldn't take off this ridiculous outfit.

"Hey Der- Erica dropped me off here and wouldn't take me anywhere else can I just get changed and then would you give me a ride home?"

"why do you need to get-" Derek had appeared from the kitchen, a tea towel draped over one shoulder in the most domestic image Stiles' wildest imagination could have created. The unfinished question remained hanging in the air as he took in Stiles appearance.

Stiles had finished removing his jacket and self consciously reached to pull the bunny ears off his head only for his wrist to be caught in Derek's firm grasp. Which he only managed to do because of his superspeed which was totally unfair to use against Stiles right now!

"don't, leave it on, if that's ok?" Stiles nodded uncertainly as Derek crowded him against the wall, "didn't someone say something about _eating_?" Again Stiles nodded gazing up at Derek as he backed away; allowing Stiles room to manoeuvre. "Run little bunny".

Stiles didn't need to be told twice; darting sideways he dashed behind one of the support pillars in the loft before curving around the other side. Obviously Derek could easily catch him but this was about the chase so soon Stiles was vaulting over the back of the couch and circling back towards the loft door. As Derek had followed in Stiles' wake he now found the couch blocking his route to his prey; attempting to circle back again he panicked as Stiles headed to the door not wanting him to escape their enclosed circuit. Suddenly dashing forward he tripped over the leg of the end table and landed hard on the floor. He pushed himself back to his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed only to hear footsteps clattering up the stairs. Taking off in pursuit once more Derek called his shift forwards, knowing the sight of his wolf would make the little bunny's heart race. Surprisingly the bedroom appeared empty; He had expected Stiles to be sprawled deliciously in the middle of the bed. Slowing his pace and stepping with light feet Derek sniffed the room and listened for the sound of his bunny.

It took Derek less than a second to pinpoint the exact location of the heartbeat but he knew the anticipation would only increase Stiles arousal so he began systematically prowling the rest of the room. He had to admit it as hiding places go this wasn't half bad, Stiles had avoided the obvious places such as under the bed or in the closet. Instead he had curled himself tightly into the chest at the end of Derek's bed, burying himself under the clean bedding stored there. The tactical portion of Derek's brain was suitably impressed with the speed Stiles' had hidden himself from the 'predator' but now he had left his prey stew long enough. As silently as possible Derek climbed onto the bed and crouched over the trunk. Opening the lid carefully from behind Derek waited, eventually he heard the tell tale snuffles of bunny leaving his nest and still he didn't move it was only when he was certain his prey was half way to the door that he attacked. Launching himself over the top of the still open chest Derek landed on Stiles' back wrapping one arm around his waist from behind and elegantly twisting to launch his prize onto the bed.

In hindsight Derek may have been slightly overzealous, allowing the thrill of their pseudo hunt to cloud his judgement, throwing Stiles with just a little bit too much enthusiasm. There was no other way to explain the way Stiles' back hit to the bed with such force he immediately bounced half a foot back into the air and very nearly went over the edge of the bed. Thankfully the very strength which had put Stiles at risk could be used to save him, catching a wrist and an ankle and successfully dragging him back onto the bed with a snort. Luckily after a small chuckle between shared kisses they near enough recovered the mood and simmering heat Stiles' near fall had squashed.

As the need built Derek wrenched the skinny jeans over Stiles' waist and past his knees. Scooting back on the bed Derek stared hungrily into his boyfriends lidded eyes as he gave another tug to remove the garment only to flinch in surprise when Stiles himself slid down the bed. Breaking eye contact to see exactly what he had done wrong Derek pulled at the snug denim once more, frowning when it remained in place.

"Jesus Stiles did the girls coat you in lube to get you into these or something" Derek tugged ineffectually again irritating Stiles by jerking his body down the bed with each pull.

"STOP! Oh my god! Pull from the cuffs!"

Snarling slightly Derek did as instructed and pulled from the bottom of the pants leg, after much huffing and wriggling Stiles was finally free from his clothing and Derek was unfortunately free from any pesky erections. Trying to bite back the frustration Derek shrugged his clothes off all the way and lay down next to Stiles once more.

"Hi" Stiles smiled, moving to lightly rub his lips over the scruff on Derek's jaw, taking the invitation Derek began to lick and nip along Stiles' perfectly positioned throat. Deciding to ignore his own arousal for now Derek trailed his fingers up Stiles' inner thigh, tracing over the cleft of his perfect ass, before applying just enough pressure for the digit to dip between those pale cheeks. The moan Stiles let out was entirely addictive and Derek couldn't resist plunging his tongue into the open mouth in a rough and dirty battle of wills. Reaching the mutual understanding they wanted their sex the same way Stiles snatched up the bottle of lube and nearly took Derek's eye out shoving it at him. Frantically coating his fingers without breaking their filthy kiss Derek began working Stiles open, rapidly building up to three fingers in vigorous thrusts. When the muscle felt pliant under his movements Derek withdrew his fingers in one swift movement.

The squelch of lube was something Stiles had got used to since he began dating Derek but when the somewhat flatulence-esque noise met his ears heat flooded his face. The face Derek was still trying to kiss and nuzzle, not that Stiles could look at his partner right now, there was no way Derek didn't hear that even if he hadn't had super senses.

"Oh my god" Stiles clamped his hands over his burning face and twisted away from Derek's attention "Oh my GOD!" Yeah he was just going to die of embarrassment right now.

"What?" When Stiles didn't answer Derek began to worry "what? Did I hurt you" Derek moved down the bed to inspect Stiles' rim for tears or bleeding.

"OH MY GOD DEREK!" Stiles clamped his legs together and moved away from his concerned boyfriend "I'm surprised you want to risk going down there after what just happened" when Derek still didn't relent trying to prise Stiles' legs open he kicked out "You didn't hurt me I'm FINE"

"Then what's the problem?"

"it was just...the... _noise"_ Stiles practically whispered the last word as humiliation curled tight in his gut.

"Oh you heard that one huh?"

"yes I heard.....wait....what do you mean _'that one'_?" Stiles forgot his current embarrassment long enough to stare accusingly at Derek.

"It's a normal sound Stiles, it's fine, you always make them when I take my fingers out they are just normally quiet enough you can't hear them"

"but you can with your super ears" Stiles was horrified at this piece of information.

"well yeah but it's fine. I do the same" Derek rushed to reassure him "I swear I barely even notice, I am only talking about it now because you brought it up!"

Stiles made an unconvinced sound but Derek had started kissing his neck and the curve of his shoulder again and he couldn't really think about it with that level of distraction, especially when he was perfectly happy to be distracted right now. More than happy to go with it Stiles shoved Derek back and rolled onto his front, lifting up onto his hands and knees and shaking his ass in invitation for Derek to continue. Wrapping his fingers around himself Derek stroked himself back to full hardness, gazing longingly and the supple curve of Stiles ass and the sexy contrast between his creamy skin and the dark choker surrounding his neck, it didn't take long for his dick to be pulsing in his hand.

Derek leant forwards over Stiles' back and lined himself up with the twitching hole, pressing in slowly and allowing time for Stiles to adjust was possibly the biggest display of control Derek had shown in his entire life. Stiles tipped his head back to rest on Derek's shoulder and let out a deep groan as he was filled with that delicious thickness and shoved back roughly wanting Derek to just _take him_. Who was Derek to argue? Lacing his fingers with Stiles' where they rested of the mattress for added stability Derek began to _pound_ into Stiles relentlessly. And good GOD did that feel good, that hot slide and the grip of Stiles inner walls on all the best parts of his shaft. Derek's eyes drifted closed as he became overwhelmed by the sensations and sounds, oh god the _sounds_ they were delicious moans, curses and was that his name? _FUCK._

"Der-...Shit Der-....Crap DER!"

"Yeah, fuck, that's it Bunny I love it when you say my name"

"huh...Der.....DEREK"

" _STILES"_ Derek keened moving his hips faster.

"FUCK SAKE DEREK!" the elbow to his ribs and harsh tone snapped him out of his reverie long enough to lean over Stiles shoulder to look at his face only to find what was possibly the best thing he had ever seen. Derek's vigorous thrusting had been hard enough for the bunny ear head band, Stiles had been wearing the entire time, to fall forward and land on the bridge of his nose resting completely in front of Stiles eyes. Stiles himself had been unable to fix the problem because of the death grip Derek had kept on their hands to prevent them pitching forwards so now he was partially blinded by the ears sticking out horizontally from his eyes.

Derek wanted to help, he really did, but it's difficult enough to help when you have your dick in someone's ass it's nearly impossible to help when you have a fit of hysterical laughter while your dick is in someone's ass. After a few moments of laughter while Stiles ineffectively shook his head to dislodge the head band, eventually Derek regained enough sense to release the grip on one hand and allow Stiles to remove the offending accessory and throw it over his shoulder. After regaining his composure Derek braced his feet to thrust back into his lover, only to place one on the discarded ears and almost fall off Stiles completely, Something which Stiles had no problem laughing at!

Deciding to cut his losses Derek carefully pulled out of Stiles and flopped down onto his back, lifting Stiles to sit on his lap facing away from him reverse cowgirl style. Taking the hint Stiles sank down onto Derek's length and began to rock and bounce with Derek's hands on his waist to guide him, this position seemed to be the winner for the day. Allowing Stiles to move with abandon and Derek to enjoy the tight wet drag it created and that felt so damn good. Relaxing back onto the cushions Derek realised it wouldn't take long in this position to get him off, he wasn't overly concerned over his need to get Stiles there because he could see the frantic movement of Stiles' hand and moving to replace it with his own would disrupt this mind blowing rhythm they had settled into.

Stiles planted his feet on the mattress and moved in the filthiest grind he could manage but Derek's dick just wasn't quite hitting the spot leaving him frustrated and needy. Grunting in frustration Stiles pushed up to stand Derek's dick tugging on him uncomfortably with his rapid movement.

Derek didn't know what Stiles was doing with his hips but it felt amazing, so tight in all the right places, suddenly that tightness travelled up his shaft catching around the sensitive head of his dick. As the cold air hit his skin he realised Stiles had pulled off him for whatever reason but that was a second thought buried deep under the waves of pleasure slamming through him.

Stiles carefully turned, ready to resettle himself now facing Derek, his eyes landing on Derek's sheepish expression before travelling to the pearly white pool coating his abdomen and thighs.

"you came??" Stiles didn't really know why he was asking the proof was right in front of him and he wasn't mad per se just frustrated "I was really _close_ " he tried to keep the whining from his tone.

"yeah so was I" Derek chuckled before he saw Stiles pouting. "I'm sorry Bunny, come here" Derek carefully positioned Stiles on his hands and knees near the foot of the bed, not unlike the position they had started in only this time Derek was much further back.

Derek didn't bother with foreplay, Stiles was already riled up, instead bending his head he thrust his tongue as deep as he could past Stiles' loosened rim. Rubbing his face from side to side slightly to create the beard burn Stiles enjoyed so much for days after, the noises Stiles was making had moved past addictive and were now just obscene and pornographic. Derek was thankful none of the pack lived near by otherwise he is pretty sure they would hear Stiles crying out right now.

This wasn't the first time Derek had rimmed him, and he had rimmed Derek in return on a few occasions as well, but this was the first time Derek had rimmed him after fucking him so thoroughly and Derek's tongue was _INSIDE HIM_. So far inside him he could barely think all he could do was grind back and sob at the beautiful frustration oh and Derek was _MOANING_ while he ate Stiles like he was the best thing he had ever tasted. When Derek reached between his legs and began jacking him off he couldn't take anymore.

"Der, I'm....oh god I can feel it...I'm gonna cum....I'm gonna....I'm cumming, please, fuck I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming"

Derek had to practically hold Stiles up as the tremors coursed through his body finally allowing him to fold forward with a breathless 'wow' before pouncing on him again, pressing the head of his now fully hardened cock past Stiles' spit slicked rim and allowing the orgasm he had been holding back rush forward, shooting his load within Stiles with a contented hum.

Derek just had long enough to wonder what this fragile human did to him to get him from barely able to get hard to a hair trigger within such a short time before he wrapped his arms around his warm Bunny and fell to sleep.


End file.
